Getting her back
by ishotsherlock
Summary: Six years ago Sara went missing, she has just been found but there is a massive problem.
1. Chapter 1

Getting her back... By ishotsherlock.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI, and I make no money from the things I post, I'm only playing with them and will put them back relatively unharmed lol.

Rating: M, for torture and other adult themes.

Summery: Six years ago Sara went missing, she has just been found but there is a massive problem.

A/N: Well hello to everyone who is reading this, yes I know its been a while since I last posted a multi chapter fic and the same applies here, I know my punctuation is rubbish so don't bother mentioning it in a review as it has been said before, but if you can look past that I promise you this will be a good story, if you cant look past it then please don't read on, yes I know this sounds harsh and might put a few people off of reading this but in the end this is my story and you don't have to read if you're only going to complain about the punctuation. Yes I did have a beta when I first started, he completely took over and posted a lot of rubbish in the A/N sections and on replies, hence the reason I wont use a beta any more, but enough about that and on with the story.

Chapter 1. Six years ago.

Imagine yourself floating out in the middle of the Las Vegas desert, in the distance you see a cabin, you float closer and as you approach all you can hear are the sounds of nature. The nearer you get the more rundown the cabin looks. As you approach, a wooden door at the front swings open on well oiled hinges and a man walks out, he closes and locks the door. You follow him around to the back of the cabin where he gets into a jeep and drives away down a barely discernable dirt track, you watch as the dust cloud from the tyres recedes into the distance until it is nothing but a spec on the horizon. You look down and see that you are floating over a large fire pit that is still smouldering.

Turning you peer through the filthy glass of the window, gliding through it like a ghost you enter into a dingy living room. Everything is covered in dust and spider webs, you look down and see fresh footprints in the dust. You follow them through the dark tiny room and into a filthy kitchen, you see old used plates, cutlery, pots and pans piled on every surface, cockroaches scramble over everything. You shudder and keep following the footprints into a pantry where they suddenly stop, you look around confused until you see scrape marks in the dust on the floor. So instead of trying to pull the shelving unit (which you cant do anyway because you are sat at home reading a story lol) you float through the wood and emerge into a dark passage, you're at the top of a flight of stairs. You follow them down to a landing and as you turn the corner you can see a large door at the bottom, intrigued you float down until you are in front of it, you can see faint light coming from under the door so you continue on and float through it.

You are blinded by the brilliant light as you emerge into another room, you take a few moments for your eyes to adjust and then look around, everything in the room is white even the furnishings, you look down and see that the floor is painted white. Looking up you find yourself in a large room, on your left is a kitchen, but this differs from the kitchen upstairs whereas that one was filthy this one is spotless, you look around the room again and realise that not one bit of dirt can be seen anywhere. A flicker draws your attention to the far wall, on it are ten large flat screen TV's , all but one are turned off, on this one is the pantry, but the camera is pointing out into the filthy kitchen. In front of the TV's sits an empty chair, you look around and see another door, but this one has soundproof padding on it, you glide over to it pause for a second then float through it.

You float into a bed room, the bed is high off the ground but the covers drape all the way to the floor, you feel that something is wrong in this room but can't put your finger on it. The wall in front of you has seven padded doors, you float over to the first one, hesitate then go through it. As soon as you enter you wish you had stayed in the outer room.

In the middle of the room is a large weird shaped table, it has chains attached to each corner and at the end of each chain is a set of handcuffs. You glide closer for a better look and see blood clinging to the worn metal surface. You look closer at the table top and notice more blood, some old and flaking some fresh and still dripping puddles on the floor. You take another look at the surface of the table top and that is when you notice that its not a table it's a rack, the chains are attached to rollers at either end of the table. You look up in shock and see for the first time all of the bloody instruments of torture in the room. And hanging from the walls, some still dripping with fresh blood, are a multitude of whips, paddles, riding crops and other things you don't want to know what they are.

You float backwards through the wall behind you trying not to touch anything, and into another room, the walls and ceiling in this room are covered in photos, there are hundreds if not thousands of photo's. All of them have a young women in them and all of the women have long dark hair and brown eyes. In some of the pictures the women are naked and chained to the table or one of the other devices. You count fifteen photos that have been circled with a red marker pen. You have seen enough and just want to get out of this hell hole, you float through the door to your left and back into the bedroom, but just as you are about to leave the room you hear a noise, you turn trying to locate where it came from but you cant see anything, then you hear it again. Scrape scrape scrape, you realise its coming from under the bed so you slowly glide through the covers and see a box, no not a box a coffin, it's a coffin beneath the bed and the scraping is coming from inside it. Again you hesitate before entering the coffin.

Inside it is pitch black but somehow you are able to see and what you see shocks you even more. A woman is trapped inside, she has long dark hair and brown tear filled eyes, her fingers are bleeding as she scrapes on the lid of the coffin leaving some of her nails imbedded in the lid of the coffin along with others from previous victims, her voice is barely a whisper from all of the crying, screaming and shouting she has done since being locked in the dark box. A hoarse sound comes out of her mouth as she tries to scream for help again. You try and help the frantic young woman but soon realise that she cannot hear you. You promise her you will come back with help as you stroke the side of her face then hurriedly rise up out of the coffin, through the bed and up through the ceiling, through the dirt and sand and emerge into the bright sunlight you go higher and higher you see a city in the distance and float as fast as you can towards it.

When you reach it some unknown force draws you to a building, you follow the people inside shouting and pleading with them to help you rescue the woman, but they ignore you and carry on with what they are doing. The unseen force pushes you into an office where you see a man sitting at a desk holding a photo tears streaming down his cheeks, you glide over and look over his shoulder and gasp when you see that one of the group in the photo is the trapped woman. Again you plead and shout at the man but like all the others he cant hear you. You place your hand on his shoulder and promise to watch over her until she is safe. Looking at the man one last time you leave the room and the building and return to the trapped woman in the coffin.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Getting her back…. By ishotsherlock.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI, I'm only playing with them and will put them back relatively unharmed lol.

Rating: M, for torture and other adult themes.

Summery: Six years ago Sara went missing, she has just been found but there is a massive problem.

Chapter 2.

Gil Grissom stared at the flashing computer screen, positive match had been flashing on it for the last five minutes. He picked up a red pin from the pile in the draw, slowly he made his way over to the large map of the united states, he located the two other pins he was looking for and added the red pin. Taking a step back he looked at all of the coloured pins in the map, he easily located the first blue, green and red pins that he had placed in the map. He remembered placing them there, the first blue pin had gone in exactly one year to the day that Sara had gone missing, it was the first time her prints had been found since she had gone missing, since then he had added another four hundred and ninety four blue pins. He looked at the first green pin, it represented the first time her prints had turn up a second time at the same scene but at a different time, there was now one hundred and twenty five green pins. He took a deep breath as he looked at the two hundred and seventy five red pins, they represented the robberies, home invasions and kidnappings where Sara's prints had been found, where someone had died. Over six years and eight hundred and ninety five pins later, he still had no idea where Sara was, all he had was a bunch of coloured pins in a map. He rubbed his hand across his eyes and realised how tired he was, he looked at his watch, he had been at the lab for over thirty six hours, he reluctantly turned everything off, locked his door and made his way out to his car.

He didn't remember the drive home, or how he ended up sprawled on his bed, but that was normal for him now. He heard the neighbours let his dogs through the gate in the fence and soon the three dogs were laying on the bed with him, he gently scratched each one behind the ear then drifted off to sleep. The dream he had was the same one he had had for the last six years, it was the last day that he had seen Sara.

Six years ago.

Gil had arrived home first, he was just getting out of the shower when two slobbering beasts pushed through the slightly open door "Hey boys did you have fun today." he asked as he patted the dogs, trying to avoid the slobber and reach the towel before they did.

"They had too much fun today." Sara said as she snatched the towel out of his reach, she liked looking at him in all his nakedness.

"What did they do now, and how much is it going to cost us to fix it." he made a lunge for the towel but just missed it as Sara hid it behind her back.

"Well it seems that your boys had a little too much fun with a new female dog over the park."

"They didn't … did they." he made another grab for the towel and managed to get it when Sara looked down at the happy dogs, he quickly wiped the moisture from his body before wrapping the towel tightly around his waist.

"Hey, I was enjoying the view." she pouted.

"I bet you were, you can enjoy it more when the slobbering beasts aren't looking at me, later." He kissed her on the cheek as he walked past her "So what happened with the other dog."

"Well , Mark the sitter."

"When are you going to stop calling him that, you make him sound like a protesting hippie."

Sara laughed "It's what he is." she said as she looked at Gil in the mirror "Anyway, he said that he took them to the park and this silly bint brought her dog in who was in heat, the silly bint just let her dog off the leash and let it run free. Bruno and Hank apparently followed her into the bushes while Mark the sitter was trying to chat up the owner." she laughed.

"How long were the miscreants in the bushes." he asked as he picked up the shaving foam and watched as Sara began to undress, he wondered if he could steal her towel while she was preoccupied.

"An hour and a half." she said as she stepped into the shower, taking her towel with her when she saw Gil eyeing it.

"Great." he said as he lathered on the shaving foam. "First thing when we get up later I'll book them in at the veterinarians, the last thing we need is another litter of puppies being dumped on us."

"The first litter was your fault for not getting Hank fixed when the veterinarian suggested it." Gil heard from behind the glass door of the shower.

"I know dear, but we wouldn't have ended up with Bruno if he had been done." He said as he looked at the two dogs laying by his feet "Hey why are they only my boys when they are misbehaving and not our boys."

"Because you're the one who encourages them to misbehave." she said as she squirted a dollop of body wash onto her hand.

"Oh so it wasn't you who taught Hank how to climb the ladder into the attic." he said as he began to glide the razor over his chin.

"No, you taught Bruno and he taught Hank." she laughed "I had nothing to do with it."

"Likely story." he muttered.

"What was that."

"Nothing dear." he said as a thought came to him.

Gil had just finished shaving when Sara emerged from the shower wrapped in her towel, she stepped over the sleeping dogs and slapped Gil on the back of the head "You can stop that thought right there mister, we don't need another dog."

"I know… did Mark say what breed of dog our boys got with today."

"Yes he did."

"And…"

"He said it was a… labradoodle."

Gil burst out laughing "Imagine what they will look like if they are Hank's, they'll be boxer labradoodle, and if they're Bruno's they'll be boxer, collie, labradoodle."

"They will be cute if either of our boys are the father." she said looking down at the slobbering snoring dogs "If there is a litter we have to see them."

"What just so our boys can see their demon spawn." he laughed.

"Well if we do end up with one of them we have a name for it already."

"What demon spawn." he laughed.

"No you troglodyte, Damien." she laughed.

"Did you just call me a cave dweller."

"No I called you a troglodyte." she laughed harder.

Gil smiled evilly as he hunched over and began acting like a caveman, Sara fled the bathroom with Gil chasing her, by the time they reached the living room the dogs had joined in as well, Bruno grabbed Gil's towel as Hank removed Sara's. Both the humans raced to the bedroom and shut the door before the dogs could get inside.

Later that evening, Gil cleaned up the pieces of shredded towels from around the house, Sara came out of the bedroom wearing her running gear "Sure you wont join me for a run." she asked as she put her hair up into a pony tail.

"No thanks, but Bruno has been sitting with his leash in his mouth for the last five minutes waiting for you." he pointed to where the dog was waiting wagging its tail "Besides I've got to finish cleaning up this mess then finish the entomology exam for the class next week."

Sara walked over to him, she leaned down and gently kissed him "Have fun while we're gone." she stood up and walked over to where Bruno was waiting "Where's Hank."

"Crashed out in the yard, I think he had too much fun tearing the towels to pieces." he said putting the last of the shredded towels in the trash bag, can you put this out on your way."

"Will do." she said taking the bag and kissing Gil.

"Dinner will be ready by the time you get back." he said as he watched Sara hook on Bruno's leash to his collar, then leave the house. He made his way to the kitchen and began preparing their anniversary dinner. He couldn't believe that they had been married for two years, he still pinched himself every now and then to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He wasn't worried when Sara didn't come home an hour later, he tried calling her at the two hour mark, he called Jim Brass after she had been gone for three hours, but he was worried sick after four hours. Six hours after Sara had left the house Bruno limped in the open front door, everyone in the room froze when they saw the blood coating his back and side. It wasn't until the emergency veterinary surgeon cleaned him up that they discovered the bullet wound, that's when Gil's world came crashing down and the nightmares started.

Present day.

The dogs barking woke Gil from the latest dream, over the barking he heard banging on the front door, reluctantly he got up and made his way down stairs, as he got closer he could just about hear Cath shouting "Gilbert Grissom open this door now or I'll get Jim to bust it down."

He had to manoeuvre his way through the three dogs but eventually he managed to open the door, he was barged out of the way as Cath, Jim and the rest of the people outside entered, they were all shouting and talking over each other and he couldn't understand what anyone was saying plus the three dogs were still barking.

Gil felt something trembling against his legs, he looked down and found Bruno leaning against him, he was growling and barking at the people in the room, Hank and Damien were in front of him and Bruno and he could see both dogs were about to go ballistic.

"Shut up." he shouted at the group of people surrounding him, he grabbed Hank and Damien's collars as they made a lunge at the people crowding in front of them, he struggled to hang onto the large dogs as he led them into the yard and the door closed, he turned and found Bruno in between him and the others, he tried to get the dog outside with the other two but he wouldn't have any of it, so he gave up and looked at the people still standing in his living room. He took a protective grip on Bruno's collar as he made his way over to the kitchen "What are you all shouting about." he asked as he passed them.

Everyone began shouting again, that started Bruno off barking again, and now he could feel a headache starting "Quiet…Jim and only Jim, tell me why you have invaded my home." he turned and grabbed his coffee mug from the draining board.

Jim stepped forward until Bruno made a lunge for him, he took a step back "Gil we've been trying to get hold of you for the last hour… you may want to sit down."

"She's dean isn't she, where was her body found." he said dejectedly as Bruno placed himself in front of Gil's legs and began a low menacing growl.

"She's not dead Gil, she's alive, we found her."

Everyone ran for the door as a stunned Gil released Bruno.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Getting her back… by ishotsherlock.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI, I'm only playing with them and will put them back relatively unharmed lol.

Rating: M, for torture and other adult themes.

Summery: Six years ago Sara went missing, she has just been found but there is a massive problem.

Chapter 3.

Gil couldn't believe what he had just been told, even though he had spent countless hours looking at the map in his office, he honestly thought that when someone found Sara that they would come to him with the news that they had found her body, not that they had found her alive. He was brought out of his thoughts by screaming coming from the other room, he dashed out of the kitchen to find Jim trying to get Bruno to let go of the front of his trousers.

"Bruno, eximo." Gil said as he patted his leg, Bruno immediately released Jim and sat next to Gil "Sorry about that Jim, are you ok."

"Yeah I'm fine, only you would teach your dog commands in Latin." Jim said as he inspected the front of his trousers and adjusted himself "Luckily he only got the fabric and not the equipment."

"I'll put him out in the yard with the other two." he gently took hold of Bruno's collar and took him outside, when he got back everyone had re-entered the living room "So where is she Jim." he asked as they all sat down.

"At the moment she's being detained by the FBI, DEA and ATF at the compound in the desert where they found her and the others."

"Compound… what compound." he asked shocked "And why weren't we informed about this compound, where is it."

"Over by table mountain, apparently its all underground which is why its never been spotted, they only found out about it from an undercover agent who infiltrated a cult and was taken for the tour of the place. Apparently you have to go through an abandoned cabin to get to it, they said the place is massive. "

"When can I see her."

"That's going to be a problem at the moment." Jim said.

"I want to see my wife, and they can't stop me." Gil said as he began to rise from the chair.

Cath held up her hand to stop him "Gil, Sara doesn't know who she is."

"This is ridiculous, she's my wife and I want to see her, either take me to her or I'll find out where this place is and go there myself.." he said as he stood up and made for the door.

Before he had made it three steps Jim, Nick and Greg had grabbed him and forced him back into his chair "Gil, you need to sit there and listen to what we are trying to tell you. Sara doesn't know that she's Sara, she thinks she is someone else."

"So you're saying she's got amnesia."

"No what we're trying to say is that over the last six years something happened to her, she has completely flipped, she hates everything to do with law enforcement. She shot three of the ATF team as they were storming into the place, two of the FBI guys and one of the DEA guys are on their way to the hospital because she nearly gutted them with a knife while she was protecting the leader of the cult. Twenty six men from the squad that stormed the place have been injured, all of them were taken down by the women they were trying to protect."

Gil sat there shocked at what he was hearing, it took him a few minutes to finally look up at Jim, he was just about to ask him a question when Jim's cell phone rang. He watched as the other man left the room, he looked to the rest of his team who were looking at him. Greg was the first to speak.

"I don't know about you lot but I could do with a drink." he said as he got up.

"We… I don't keep any hard stuff in the house anymore, but there's soft drinks in the kitchen." Gil said as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He listened as the drinks were prepared in the kitchen and thought of Sara and what she must be going through. He must have drifted off because the next thing he knew he was being gently shaken to wake him up.

"Gil, we have to go, we need to get to the hospital." Jim said as he handed Gil his jacket.

"What, what happened." he asked as he grabbed his jacket from the other man and got up.

"I don't know, they just said to get to the hospital ASAP." Jim hurried Gil out of the house and into the first waiting SUV, he spent most of the drive on the phone trying to find out what had happened.

Gil spent the drive looking out the window and counting the seconds as they seemed to slowly tic by, by the time they got to the hospital his mind had gone numb. When the others got out of the truck he just sat there until Greg came back for him.

"Grissom… Grissom you need to get out of the truck." he spoke gently to him, but when he saw that that wasn't working he tried something else "Gilbert Grissom, you get out of this truck immediately, Sara needs your help." he shouted, he had to quickly get out of the way as Gil instantly got out of the truck and nearly ploughed into him. He led Gil to where the others were waiting.

The emergency room was full to bursting and the noise was nearly overbearing, FBI, DEA, ATF, CSI, patients, nurses and doctors were all trying to be heard over each other, babies were crying and for some strange reason Gil could swear he could hear a dog barking. Suddenly a voice boomed out "Radio quiet now." and seconds later the room was silent "Everyone who doesn't need to be here wait outside." Gil looked over to Jim who had a small smile on his face.

"It worked didn't it." Jim said as he made his way over to the FBI agent in charge and introduced himself "Captain James Brass, LVPD."

"Special agent in charge Gregory Emberson." the men shook hands "Any reason you and your people are here." he said nodding to the CSI's.

"Were here because one of the women from the compound you raided is one of our team members who has been missing for the last six years, she is also the wife of that man who is the head of the nightshift CSI's." he said as he pointed to Gil "And your boss told us to get down here."

The noise in the emergency room started up again as a doctor walked through the door "This is getting silly." the agent said as he rubbed his temples.

"Why don't you clear the room of all non essential personnel." Gil suggested as he and the others came over "Because they haven't listened to Jim."

"And you would be." the agent asked.

"Gil Grissom, Nightshift supervisor CSI." he glared at the man in front of him "And I would like to know where my wife is."

"Grissom." came a voice from behind the group. Gil turned to see a man and a woman approaching them "I thought that was you, how are you." asked the woman .

"I'll be better once they tell me where Sara is."

Jim held out his hand "James Brass LVPD."

"Lisa Lester ATF, and this is John Cameron DEA." they all shook hands, then Lisa turned to agent Emberson "Why are all of these men here, didn't you leave anyone back at the site."

"Well unlike you we care for our people."

"Well you can care for your people by sending most of them back to the site, we just got word that three more trucks are heading there and we don't know if they are carrying the missing men from the site."

"Shit… ok John you take everyone that's down here back there, Lisa do you want to go or stay."

"I'll go, can't let the FBI and DEA get all the credit." she turned to Gil "It was good to see ya Gil, oh and Sara's up on seven." she said as she patted him on the arm "I'll find you later when things have calmed down at the site and explain everything to ya ok." she didn't give him a chance to reply as she turned and began giving orders to the people in the room.

Within moments they only people left were the CSI's, Jim, Agent Emberson and a few patients waiting to be seen. Gil left the group and headed for the lifts, the doors opened as he approached, he waited for the people inside to get out before he entered, as he turned he had to move over to allow his team, Jim and the FBI agent in. They rode to the seventh floor in silence, but once again as the doors opened the noise hit them, there was a lot of screaming and raised voices. The nurse at the desk looked like she was about to cry while she tried to shut out all of the noise by putting her fingers in her ears. Gil approached her "I'm here to see my wife." he pulled out a photo from his wallet "Her names Sara Grissom and I was told she was up here."

The nurse looked at the photo "Oh her, I'll have to ask you to wait in the family room until we have got everyone in a room." she pointed to a closed door.

"What do you mean "oh her."" he asked.

"Sir the doctor will come and find you as soon as he can, but until then please wait in the family room." she again indicated at the door.

"Ma'am I'm special agent Emberson and I need to talk to the man in charge of this floor."

"I don't care who you are and I'm in charge of this floor and I'm telling you to wait in the family room." she began to shout at him "Or I'll have security escort you from this floor."

Agent Emberson was about to yell back when one of his team came over and whispered in his ear, he nodded then strode off down the corridor.

The nurse glared at the people in front of her then once again pointed to the door, they all took the hint. Once in the room Gil collapsed into the nearest chair "All I want to do is see Sara."

"I'll be back in a moment ok." Jim said as he slipped out of the room. When he came back he handed Gil a cup of coffee "Sara's in room seventeen, there's a doctor in with her now and as soon as he has finished he's gonna come and talk to us, ok."

Gil just stared at the cup and nodded. The ticking from the clock in the corner was the only sound in the room until the door opened, everyone looked up as a tall man in blue surgical scrubs entered. He looked at Jim who nodded his head in Gil's direction. "Mr Grissom, I'm Dr Mathews, I've been seeing to your wife." he sat down next to Gil.

"How is she, and when can I see her."

"She's sedated at the moment so its going to be a while, I understand that she has been missing for six years."

"Six years, three months, twelve days." he looked at the clock "And eighteen and a half hours. Why have you sedated her."

"She started to get agitated when we tried to remove the collar to examine her, so we went to give her a light sedative but she went ballistic when she saw the needle, it took twelve people to hold her down. We'll keep her under sedation while we set the break in her arm and give her a proper examination. All of the women who have been brought in with her this evening have been having the same reaction to the needles, you may have heard the screaming." he looked at his watch "As soon as she has been examined properly I'll come and get you, but she will still be sedated for a while yet."

"Thanks, do you have any idea what has been done to her."

"Not yet but we'll know more after she's been looked over." he looked at the sad man seated next to him "Don't worry we have the best psychiatrists on staff here, so hopefully she'll be back with you soon." he got up and left the room.

It was only then that Gil realised that they were on the psychiatric ward of the hospital.

Three hours later agent Emberson rushed into the room followed by doctor Mathews "Grissom, we found something that you need to see."

"I'm not leaving until I've seen Sara."

"I'm afraid that wont be for a few days, we have had to sedate all of the women who came in with your wife."

"What… why… what happened."

"Sara came round from the sedation half way through the examination, to start with she was quiet, but then she let out a scream and went ballistic again, I've just finished stitching up the arm of one of the nurses where she ripped a chunk out, she broke the nose of another nurse and stabbed a third with a scalpel. We think it was the scream that she let out that started the others off. We luckily took bloods from them all before the trouble started and the first ones are coming back with some weird results." he looked at the group gathered in front of him "How about this, you can see her for a few minutes, just so that you can see that she is alright, then when we stop the sedation you can spend a little more time with her."

Gil nodded and got to his feet, he followed the doctor to a room down the corridor "Ok I'll be back in a few minutes." the doc said as he opened the door. Gil thanked him, took a deep breath then entered the room.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Getting her back… by ishotsherlock.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI, I'm only playing with them and will put them back relatively unharmed lol.

Rating: M, for torture and other adult themes.

Summery: Six years ago Sara went missing, she has just been found but there is a massive problem.

A/N: You might want a box of hankies nearby when you read this chapter.

Chapter 4.

Gil entered the low lit room, in front of him on the hospital bed lay a woman, as he walked closer her could see she had short cropped blond hair, he thought they must have brought him to the wrong room, but as he looked closer at the sedated woman he saw that it was in fact Sara. He went to the side of the bed and looked down at her, his hand went to take hers under the cover, and that is when he felt the restraints. He lifted the blanket that covered her , he could see three sets, one around her chest, the next were on her wrists and the third was attached to her ankles. "What have they done to you Sara." he whispered as he smoothed the blanket back in place, he began stroking her cheek. He traced a long scar around her neck with a finger, his other hand stroked her short hair "I promise I will do everything in my power to get you home safe." he leant down and kissed her forehead as the door to the room opened. He looked up as doctor Mathews beckoned him from the room.

"We'll keep a close eye on her until you come back." the doctor said as he led Gil to the waiting room.

"One question before I have to go." the doctor nodded for him to continue, he took a deep breath before he asked "Has she been abused."

"I'm sorry to say this, but yes, we saw signs of long term physical abuse, and I'm sure when the psychiatrists start to work with her they will find that she has been mentally abused as well. But we will try everything to help her, you have my promise on that."

"Thanks Doc." he said as he entered the room again.

Agent Emberson was on the phone with his back to the door when Gil entered the room "Yeah were just waiting for him to get back from seeing her." he chuckled then said "Yeah she'll be behind bars waiting for the death needle to deliver the lethal dose the next time he see's her."

Greg and Nick shot up from their seats and tackled Gil as he made a lunge for the agent, Jim grabbed the agent from behind and slammed him face first into the wall breaking his nose "Just think yourself lucky Gil didn't get to you first." he gave him an extra hard shove before he released him and walked over to where Greg and Nick were trying to hold Gil back. They all looked over when they heard a grunt of pain come from the agent. Jim, Greg and Nick smiled as they saw Cath straighten her leg as the agent slumped to the floor one hand over his bleeding broken nose and the other holding his groin. Jim helped the boys to get Gil out of the hospital and into the SUV. By the time Jim started driving towards the site Gil had gone quiet and only muttered every no and then about gutting the obnoxious FBI agent.

An hour later Jim pulled up beside an FBI SWAT truck, they all exited the truck as Lisa walked towards them, Jim met her half way and explained what had happened to the agent in the hospital, Lisa grinned "He fucking deserved it." she looked over at Gil "How's he doing."

"They allowed him to see Sara for a few minutes, so once he's calmed down he should be ok. What is it they found that needed us to drive all the way out here." he asked as the others joined them.

"I think its better that you see it." she led the group over to a run down cabin "Be careful where you step in here, the floors not that good." she led them through the door into a filthy kitchen, they followed her into a pantry and through a false door, down a flight of stairs into a very white room. They walked past a wall of large flat screen TV's and into another room, this one was a bedroom with a high bed "It wasn't until after we had secured the facility below that I came back up here, one of the agents said he heard scraping somewhere in this room. When we searched we found a coffin under the bed, it had small holes drilled in the lid, when we opened it we found a six year old girl in it, she was one of the first that we sent to the hospital." she led them through the first of seven numbered doors and into a brightly lit room. They were surrounded by thousands of photo's pinned to the wall all of the women in the pictures have a red circle around them "We have identified one thousand four hundred and fifty one different women, the earliest photo we have found so far looks like it's from the nineteen fifty's." She pointed to a picture at the bottom of the wall by the door "She could be the first one that was brought here."

"Have you found any graves yet." Cath asked as she examined one of the pictures.

"No, but out the back of the cabin is a fire pit."

"So there may not be any remains left of anyone who died here." Greg said in a quiet voice.

"We're bringing in the cadaver dog just in case." she looked over to where Gil was staring at a picture, she nudged Cath who was next to her and pointed at Gil.

Cath walked over and looked at the picture in front of Gil, she knew before she saw it that it was of Sara.

"This was taken in the park at the end of the street three months before she disappeared , she only wore that scarf once before Hank and Bruno ate it."

She put her arm around his shoulders "She'll be alright Gil, she's out of here now and you know we'll all help get her back home to you."

"Thanks Cath."

Lisa led them out of the room and back into the bedroom she hesitated before the second door "We figured that this is the first place the women are brought after they have been taken, I don't know if you'll want to see what's in here, it's a bit gruesome."

"We'll have to see it eventually, so it might be better to get it over with now." Nick said.

"If you're sure." she received nods from all of the people in front of her, she took a deep breath then opened the door and stood back as the others entered.

"Holy crap." Jim said as he looked around the room "Lady Heather would love this room." Cath walked over and head slapped Jim.

Greg open a door in the back of the room and nearly threw up "Man this guy was really sick." he said as he stared at the row upon row of hangers "They are what I think they are, aren't they." he looked over at Lisa.

"Yeah, they're clothes made out of human skin. He branded all of the skin that he used. Sick sick puppy."

"Please don't mention puppies down here." Nick said as he stood beside Greg.

Gil, Jim and Cath were looking around the torture room "I think he branded them when they first arrived here, while the skin was still on the human body." Gil said as he picked up a long metal brand that still had human skin attached to it "I noticed a brand on Sara's shoulder in the hospital."

Greg picked up one of the hangers and looked at the skin on it, he found the brand, looking out of the room he saw Gil holding the metal brand Grissom, what number is on that thing."

Gil looked at the end "One four five two."

"The brand on this bit of skin says seven nine six." Greg said from inside the closet.

"This one is different, its smaller." Cath said as she looked at the end "Two oh nine."

"Fuck… don't you see… the one Gil's holding is for the adults and the one you're holding is for… the children." Jim said "I think we should leave this room now, before I throw up." he got agreements from the others.

Lisa led them out of the room, she opened the third door, the small room had a small thin mattress on the floor and nothing else "We figured that these were holding cells for the women." she led them past the rest of the doors to the last one, she opened it and led them down a long flight of stairs. At the bottom she led them through another door and into the compound "We're calling this the bunker at the moment." They entered into a large wide concrete corridor "This is the main complex, what we've gathered so far is that the new women start upstairs then the lucky ones who survive then get brought down here." she led them down the corridor to the first door, she opened it and led them into a large room. Row upon row of large bookcases stretched in front of them, each bookcase had ten shelves .

Gil made his way over to a bookcase with a number one on the top corner, on the first six shelves were numerous notebooks all with the number one on them and a date. Gil pulled on a set of gloves and removed the first book and began reading.

_June sixth, nineteen forty three._

_My dad gave me the perfect birthday present today, she has brown hair and brown eyes, just like mom had, he said she went to my school but I have never seen her before, but that doesn't matter because she belongs to me now and dad said he would show me how to break her properly, I asked if she could stay in my room tonight but he said no she has to go into the barn with the others until she is properly broken._

_The next present he gave me was my very own brand, its all shiny and new but that will change tomorrow when dad shows me how to mark her as my own, yes I know I've held the bitches down while dad did the branding and some of the breaking, but I was always facing the wrong way, and he even let me stick my cock into one of the new ones to make her bleed. well got to go because my bitch is starting to scream and I know how much dad and me likes to hear them scream._

_June seventh nineteen forty three._

_Today was a good first day with my new bitch, me and dad went to the barn just after sun up, we put the older bitches out on the chains, dad said it raises the price if they have a good glow about them, he said the ones who look sickly white don't sell that well. Then dad showed me the best way to tie the bitch so that she can't struggle to much when the brand hit's the flesh, he also showed me how to make the fire good and hot he said if the brand isn't white hot when it's put on then it can take three or four goes to get it right and that takes away the value because of the ugly scar it leaves._

_I got the brand right on the first go, dad said you only need to brand the ones you're going to sell on one shoulder but the ones you're going to keep they need to be branded on both shoulders, so I did both shoulders on this one as she is my very first and I want to keep her, but I think the next one he gets me I'll just do the one shoulder and then sell her for lots of money, hahaha._

_After the branding of all the new bitches that were delivered this morning, dad showed me the first few steps of breaking in the new ones. First you have to make them bleed for the first time, dad said you can use your cock to do this to all of them but it takes time and can make you very sore, so that is why he uses the end of a broom handle that he sawed off and sanded so its nice and smooth. He showed me how to use it, he said the best way to do it was to have the bitch spread eagled on the table, then you get the handle, he said if you want to hear them scream for ages then you push it into them very slowly, but if you don't then push it into them as fast as you can, he said it only hurts them for a little bit as it deflowers them. I'll be making my bitch scream for ages because dad said I was a big boy and that it would make her scream for me, I couldn't wait to shove my big cock into her. And lord did she scream for me as I very slowly pushed my hard cock into her, I was going to pull out like I did before but dad said not to, he told me to watch him as he took one of the other bitches, I copied him as he kept shoving his cock into her, I did it to my bitch and loved the way she cried as I slammed into her harder and harder, I love to see the look of pain on her face as I fucked her._

_So after we made the new ones bleed, and when they stopped screaming dad showed me the next step, in the middle of the barn we have a lot of big round posts, they all have a rope tied around it near the top, you can either tie their hands or feet to it but today we tied their hands to it so they were dangling down, I don't think my bitch liked this because she kept struggling so dad tied her feet to the bucket and kept adding big rocks until she stopped, he said we needed to leave her like that for a while until she settled down a bit._

_He handed me one of the leather straps and took me over to one of the other new bitches he asked her what her name was she said it was Claire, he shouted at her that that was not her name anymore and her new name was twenty six, he even pointed to the brand on her shoulder so that she knew what it was, he asked her again and when she said her name was Claire again he picked up his own strap and hit her across the back with it, I loved the scream that she did, he then he asked her again and she gave the same answer, this time he looked at me and nodded, so I stepped up behind her like he did and gave a big slap across her bum with the strap, I can still hear that lovely scream even though the sun went down a while ago. He kept asking her and every time she said her old name I would lay that strap across her legs, bum or back. It took ages of dad shouting her new name at her for her to get it and by that time my arm was aching, so dad tied the buckets to the other bitches feet, because they had started to struggle, and put some large rocks in them then he said it was time to eat._

_When we got back to the barn all of the bitches were quiet, so we took the bucket off of my bitch and dad asked her what her name was, she said it was Anna, dad shook his head and told her that her new name was One, he asked her again and she cried so I hit her with the strap, I loved watching the red mark appear on her bum and hearing her scream, dad asked her again but this time she said her name was One, dad said she is a quick learner, but I was upset because I wanted to hear her scream again._

_The rest of the day we started to break the other bitches some learned quick and some didn't, and there was a lot of screaming, which got me really excited, so I untied my bitch and dragged her to the table where I fucked her again, I was getting good at this because I had her screaming within seconds of shoving my hard cock into her. Afterwards dad took her back to her stall and secured her in it._

_June eighth nineteen forty three._

_Number twenty six died during the night, dad said she was weak anyway and that she would not go to waste, he showed me how to skin a bitch and stake out the skin, he said we could make some very useful thing from the skin and other parts of her, next we built a fire and he showed me the best bits to cook , not for us but for the other bitches, he said they wouldn't know the difference because they had already been fed the meat from some of the other weak bitches, the bits we couldn't use we left for the dogs and coyotes._

_Once that was all done we went back to the bitches, dad told me an important thing today, he said if you only treat them bad they will only fear you but if you add some kindness to it they will want to be with you, but he said for the first few weeks they had to fear us because they needed to. I asked him how long it took him to break mom, he said it took a year and in the end she only needed reminding once a week, unlike her idiot sister who ended up being staked out in the desert to die after she refused to obey any command, dad said she was to spoilt by her dad and that's why she wouldn't listen to him._

_My bitch was quite good today, I only had to hit her three times, once because she forgot her name, and twice because she nearly bit my cock off when I was trying to get her to suck it like dad was trying to teach one of the others, he said their new owners want them able to do everything they tell them to do._

_June ninth to June twentieth, nineteen forty three._

_The breaking of the bitches has gone really well, all of them come when their name is called, and all of them can now suck dads cock while I pound into them at the same time. Dad said there is just one more hole that we have to fill before we start on the kindness bit._

_It was a bit messy today and a lot of the bitches had to be strapped down while me and dad filled that last hole, he went first because he said his cock was a little smaller than mine and he needed to loosen them up first, but I didn't care because they were still very tight when I shoved my cock into them, lord I love hearing them all screaming, especially my bitch, and dad said she will be allowed to stay with me in the house soon, he has already put a strong chain to the end of my bed where she will be kept._

_Yay today my bitches collar was finally finished, I have been working on it during the evenings, it's made out of the dried skin of number twenty six, it was hard to stitch at first but now it's all done including the branding of the word MINE on it. It looks really good now that it is on her, and it was easy to teach her how to follow me when I put the leash on her. Dad said over the next week we will teach all of the bitches how to get their owners hard just by using their hands and mouth, I know that my bitch will learn this quickly like she has learnt everything else._

_Had to go back to school today, I had to stop myself from smiling whenever one of the other kids mentioned my bitch, if only they knew that she was mine now, they seem to think that she run away to the big city. _

_Well tonight's the night that my bitch gets to spend her first night in my room, I have put a blanket down on the floor for her to sleep on once I've finished using her._

_Last night was good, I had my bitch in my room and dad had his new bitch in his room and they both screamed for us, now dads old bitch is going to teach them how to cook and clean for us, she is old and dad said soon he will have to take her out to the desert, give her one last good fucking and then shoot her and leave her for the animals, he said no one will pay anything for her, because she is old and can't breed anymore, and this is the kindest way for her to go, because the bitches are there to look after us and not the other way round, she has been with dad since he was my age so it is her time to move on, plus the animals will get a good feed off of her._

_My bitch has been very naughty, she tried to run away today, dad sent me after her, I caught up to her really fast and dragged her back to the barn by her hair, I tied her to the post by her feet and got the strap out, my arm ached after I hit her fifty times, I'll leave her hanging like that for the rest of the day and tonight she will be staked out all night, dad said if she is alive in the morning then I might have to start her training all over again, I hope she learns better this time._

_My bitch is still alive, but something is wrong with her, she won't speak when I ask her her name and she has this strange look in her eyes._

_Dad said she is ok, he said that she is now finally mine and that the look in her eyes is that she has given up, he told me to clean her up and then bring her back to the barn._

_Once I got her all nice and clean, she screamed when the hot water went on her back so I know she is ok, I took her back to my dad, he put some special stuff on her back and chained her in her old stall he said she had to earn the right to sleep in my room in the house, and I agree with him._

_A man came around today to look at the other bitches, he brought most of them, he only left three because he said he couldn't shift them in his place as it was too close to where they had been taken from, my dad said it was ok because he knew some people on the other side of the country who would buy them._

_June twenty first nineteen forty three._

_Went into school today and heard some of the older boys talking, they were boasting about being out hunting with their dads and finding a lot of bones in a ravine, one of them looked over and saw me, he said I live out near where they found it and asked if I knew of any hunters that were missing out by our place, I said I didn't know of any and that I'd ask my dad when I got home._

_Told dad what had been said, he said we would need a better way to get rid of the bodies. My bitch is getting better again, her back is healing up nicely and she has started answering my questions again, she does whatever I tell her to and I think I'll let her back into my room next week but only if she is good._

_December eighth nineteen forty three._

_Well its time, dads number two has taught the new bitches all she can, so for the rest of the day and night me and dad will fuck her, then tomorrow dad said we will take her out to the barn like normal, put all of the other bitches on the chain in the far field, give her one last fuck from each of us then I will shoot her. Dad said he has been thinking of a new way to get rid of the bodies, he heard about something called a fire pit, he said it will get rid of the bits we can't use and only leave the bones which we can crush up and scatter around the place._

_December twelfth nineteen forty three._

_Well number two is gone, we had a lot of fun with her, while dad was fucking her I got the gun and shot her, after dad was finished we both skinned her, dad took all the useable meat off her to feed to the other bitches while I staked out her skin. The new fire pit worked well, we left her in there for a few days and only the bones remained, they are now crushed and spread behind the barn._

_December thirteenth nineteen forty three._

_Another new lot of bitches arrived before sun up this morning, and none of them are as good as my number one bitch, dad split them up into two groups, he took half and gave me the other half, he said it was time I started doing this myself so that when my bitch gives me a son then I can teach him, he said any female children she has will be taught just like the bitches when they are old enough to learn and that it will be my responsibility to teach them._

Gil shut the book with a slam, he couldn't read any more, while he had been reading he could only see Sara as those things were done to her. He put the book back and stalked down the rows until he found the number that had been branded onto Sara's shoulder, he looked at the bookshelf with her number on, it held the same type of notebook as the first shelf, but it also held DVD's. He took a deep breath and reach for the first notebook.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Getting her back… by ishotsherlock.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI, I'm only playing with them and will put them back relatively unharmed lol.

Rating: M, for torture and other adult themes.

Summery: Six years ago Sara went missing, she has just been found but there is a massive problem.

A/N: Ok, MAJOR warnings for this chapter. You might want a box of hankies nearby while you read.

Chapter 5.

Catherine grabbed the notebook out of Gil's hand before he could open it "Gil, don't do it."

"I have to know what they did to her Cath." he said in a quiet voice.

"Not like this Gil, let us do this bit."

"I can't, Cath you have to understand I need to do this for Sara."

"Gil believe me I understand, if I could have found out what happened to Warrick and why he disappeared then I would, but I also know that you would be saying the same to me."

"And would you have listened to me." he waited for her answer but when none cane he continued "See you would be doing the same as I am." he gently took the notebook back, but before he could open it Lisa walked over to them.

"Gil, don't do it." she said not knowing that Cath had already said the exact same thing not a minute before.

"I have to."

"You need to see something else before you read those."

Gil looked at the notebook in his hand before slowly putting it back on the shelf, he turned to Lisa and indicated for her lead on. Cath called the rest of the group over to follow them, instead of going back the way they came Lisa led them further into the room and through a door at the end that led into a corridor. She led them past five doors and stopped at the sixth, turning she indicated the door "This is where we found Sara and the leader of the group." she opened the door, Gil was the first to walk into the room.

The walls in the room were covered in enlarged photo's of Sara, in the photo's on the first wall she was naked, Gil turned and took in all of the photo's, he noticed they were all numbered, he looked for the first photo, he found it at the top by the door, it showed Sara chained spread eagled facedown to the table in the room upstairs, she had whip marks from her shoulders down to the bottom of her feet. In the next photo the brand was being held by her shoulder, the next had the brand smoking as it left her skin. Gil kept looking at the photo's, he noticed when they changed from Sara naked and being tortured to Sara clothed and smiling at the camera, she had a gun in her left hand that was pointing and a kneeling person who had a cover hiding his face. In the next photo she had her arms raised in triumph and the body was sprawled in front of her. Gil couldn't believe that Sara… his Sara had murdered someone. He looked at the other wall and saw Sara in a house, she was holding a gun to a woman's head and smiling at the camera, the next photo showed her smiling at the body laying in front of her with a hole in its head. Picture after picture showed the same scene but different people. The following photo's became a blur as he spun around hoping to find one photo that he could relate to but try as he might he couldn't find any. It was at that point that he knew they had destroyed his wife and replaced her with someone else.

"I need to read those notebooks and watch the DVD's, I need to find a way to help get her back." he said before he walked out of the room and back into the previous room, he again walked up to the bookcase that had Sara's number, he picked up the first book and opened it, he let out a breath and flipped the pages, each page was filled with notes about Sara's schedule, when she got home, when she left, when she took the dogs for a run, when she went for a run on her own, it also had all of his schedule as well. He flipped back to the first page and read the date, it was the first day she arrived in Las Vegas.

He skimmed through the rest of the books, they were the same as the first with only notes of her day to day comings and goings with mention of him when they were together. He came to the date of their wedding, hoping that they hadn't been there but as he read the page he knew they had, he read how they had sat watching as they got married in the park, and how they had been followed on their honeymoon. He picked up the last notebook and read how she had put up a struggle, and how Bruno had tried to protect her until they shot him and he ran off. The last entry said "She is now MINE."

Gil put the notebook back and looked at the DVD's sitting on the rest of the shelves, by this time the others had joined him "The notebooks are just filled with notes about Sara, they had been watching her since she got here… I need to watch the DVD's to find out what they did to her."

"Gil, its going to be a while before we can watch them, you know they have to be taken into evidence." Lisa said.

"And how long will that take, you have stuff here from the nineteen forty's to today, you've got all of that to look through before you get to Sara's stuff." he indicated all of the bookshelves behind him "If your people started logging it in now it will take them weeks before they get to this bit, Sara's number is one oh two two, and that is if its only the original person doing the branding, if he had a son as well then there might be another book one down here…" he didn't get to finish as Lisa spoke to him.

"Gil, calm down ok, let me talk to my supervisor, see if we can work something out, why don't you go topside and get some fresh air, I'll find you as soon as I can ok."

"But…"

"No Gil, go get some air and calm down." she said as she pointed to the door.

Gil was going to protest, but the look in Lisa's eye stopped him "Fine I'll be upstairs." he turned and left the room with the rest of his team following him. He didn't say a word as he lead the way through the complex and up the stairs, into the bedroom and out into the white room. He stopped so suddenly that Greg and Nick bumped into him. He looked behind and saw that none of the other agents has followed them up "Guys I need you to watch the doors."

"Gil, what are you going to do." Jim said as he watched his friend walk over to the bank of TV's on the wall.

"Nothing." was all he said as he took a set of gloves from his pocket and put them on then pick up a remote control from the chair.

"Shit… Nick, Greg take the doors and call if you hear anything." Cath said as she walked over to where Gil was standing "You could get into big trouble if you're about to do what I think you're about to do."

"I just want to have a quick look." he said as he switched on the TV's.

All the screens came to life, the top left screen showed the cabin they had entered through, the one next to it had split screens and showed four shots from outside. But the one that caught his attention was the big screen in the middle, on was a freeze frame of four people, three were wearing ATF gear and were laying on the ground, the fourth person was Sara. She was holding a gun, which was pointing at the back of one of the ATF guys.

Gil looked for a menu button, when he found it he pushed it and a menu appeared with numbers next to it, he scrolled down until he found Sara's number, taking a deep breath he pushed enter and watched as the file loaded. On the screen a young man appeared carrying a woman, it was the day that Sara had been taken, Gil recognised the running gear she was wearing.

On the screen and Six years ago.

_My name is Sara Grissom and I'm in hell._

_I knew I was in trouble the moment I realised that I wasn__'__t laying in my own bed, first I was face down on a hard surface, I never lay on my stomach, I lay on my side or back. And second I couldn__'__t move, I felt the cuffs on my wrists and ankles stretching me spread eagled on the hard surface. Third I could hear someone breathing and I knew it wasn__'__t Gil, he wasn__'__t nasally like this person. And finally I was blindfolded._

"_What is your name.__"__ was whispered into my ear, I tried to move away but couldn__'__t. Then pain ripped through my back as he hit me with something, I was proud of myself for not crying out, but when you__'__ve been through the things I did as a child then that was nothing. __"__What is your name.__"_

"_Sara Grissom.__"_

"_Wrong, try again.__"_

"_Sara Sidle.__"_

"_Wrong, last chance, what is your name.__"_

"_I__'__ve told you my name is Sara Grissom, I__'__m a __…"__ this time I did scream as he whipped the bottom of my feet, oh shit the pain spread from my toes to the top of my back as he continued up my back. I don__'__t know how long he hit me but it was long enough for my whole body to go numb from the pain._

"_What is your name.__"__ he shouted at me. I didn__'__t want to answer so I just shook my head __"__I asked you a question bitch, I expect an answer.__"_

_Suddenly my arms and legs were being pulled further apart __"__Sara Grissom.__"__ I sobbed, I heard the crack and felt the pain at the same time as my shoulder popped from the socket _

"_See what you made me do you silly bitch, all you had to do was give me your fucking name.__"__ he said in a whisper next to my ear._

"_That is my name.__"__ I said through sobs._

"_No it isn__'__t anymore.__"_

"_Then I don__'__t know how to answer you.__"__ I had to buy time, I knew the procedure, buy as much time as you can until you can be rescued, surely they knew where I was._

"_All you have to do is ask me what your name is and I__'__ll tell you.__"__ he was still by my ear, I could now smell the mint from his toothpaste._

"_What is my name then.__"__ I had to ask, I had to buy the guys enough time to come and get me, I had to hold on until Gil could get here and take me away._

"_Your name is BITCH one oh two two, and you now belong to me.__"_

_Oh shit I was in deep trouble._

"_So what is your name.__"_

"_Sara__…"__this time I screamed as his fist connected with my ribs __"__B__…__ Bitch one oh two two.__"__ I gasped._

"_Aww that was no fun, I wanted you to scream for hours for me, now if you behave I__'__ll take the blindfold off, are you gonna behave for me.__"_

"_Please let me go.__"_

"_Now did I say you could talk__…__ I don__'__t think so.__"__ he said just before he leaned on my dislocated shoulder. I must have passed out because the next thing I knew the blindfold had been removed and I was on my back my shoulder still hurt but he must have popped it back into the socket as it was now cuffed by my side, he was sitting next to me. I turned my head when I heard a noise from beside me, a man was sitting beside me, he had something in his hands that he was swinging back and forth._

"_Finally, you__'__re awake.__"__ he said as he smacked the whip by my head, I flinched away from it as best I could __"__Now, Bitch its time you learnt why you__'__re here, you see I had an interesting conversation with your mom a while back, she owes me a lot of money but couldn__'__t pay up, she offered herself to me as payment but I had a better idea when I saw your photo on the wall, she took a bit of convincing but in the end she agreed that I would take you as payment, your own fucking mother sold you to me to pay off her debt.__"__ he laughed, I couldn__'__t believe it, I haven__'__t seen or spoken to my mom for years __"__Now you might be thinking that she would grow a conscience about selling her only daughter, but the kicker is I persuaded her to try a new product I was selling, and by now your husband and your friends will be at her place and I__'__m sure the ruling in her case will be that she died of natural causes, the stuff I gave her leaves no trace in the body and makes it look like a heart attack.__"_

_I shook my head, no my mom was many things but I know she would never do this, I have to get out of here as soon as I could, I have to contact Gil and ask him to look for my mom. A lone tear slipped down the side of my face as I thought of Gil, he must be frantic by now __"__How__…"__ his hand slammed down next to my head._

"_You do not speak unless I give you permission Bitch.__"__ I watched as he got up and walked to the other side of the room, I glanced around quickly but in the low light I couldn__'__t see much, I turned back as he came back over to me, he had something in his hand __"__Now I think its time I made sure you know who you belong to.__"_

_I swear I saw a flash of light as he pressed the searing hot brand to my shoulder, the pain overtook my whole body and mind, all I was was pain, I don__'__t know how long he held it to my shoulder but it felt like hours. _

_I must have passed out again because when I next opened my eye__'__s he was kneeling over me, he had a bloody surgical knife in his hands __"__Now one oh two two, lets have some fun." _

_I screamed as he began lightly slicing into the flesh of my chest, every now and then he sat back as if to check his handy work then start slicing again, finally he finished and smiled "Now the others will know you belong to me and only me, and to make sure that you know it…" he grinned evilly down at me. I didn't know what he was going to do to start with but I soon realised when he wiggled down between my legs, he undid the zip on his trousers and lowered them, he licked from my stomach up to my breast, I screamed at him to stop but all he did was hit me hard across the face, my head bounced off the hard table and everything went blurry. He lowered himself back down onto my body and shoved two fingers inside me, I screamed at the pain from the intrusion of his fingers as he bit onto my left nipple, I could feel blood and saliva drip down my breast as he began sucking and licking. Another finger entered me, he began ramming them into me, he moved over to my right nipple and bit down again as a forth finger joined the other three, he rammed his fingers in and out a few times then withdrew them only to replace them with his cock a few seconds later. It was just after he had shoved himself into me fully that my mind shut down._

_I imagined that I was on a beach, the waves crashing onto the sandy shore a few feet from me, I slowly walked into the water until I ducked under and swam to the bottom and lay there, it was peaceful here watching the different fish swim around me. It was peaceful until a hard slap to my face brought me back to reality "Look at me Bitch, look at me as I spill my seed into you, your cunt is mine now." he grunted above me "You will only ever get fucked by me from now on." he slammed into me again and again "You will grow fat with sons for me to train and you will watch as any girl you produce gets treated the same as its Bitch mother, you will watch as the men in this facility take turns with any girl that you produce." he slammed into me as tears spilled down my face, soon he thrust one last time and emptied himself inside me. I wanted to roll over and hide myself from him but I couldn't because of the cuffs still holding me in place._

"_You liked that didn't you Bitch, I can tell that you enjoyed having me slam hard into you, just imagine what it will feel like when you have my son growing in your womb as I slam my cock into your pussy, arse or mouth, or if I get the other men to watch as I slam into all of your holes, fuck I might even let some of them join in with me I would be pounding into you as you suck them one by one, you'd like that wouldn't you Bitch." he got off of me "By the time I'm finished with you you will be begging for me to fill all of your holes with my cock."_

_I couldn't listen to any more, I just repeated the same line in my mind over and over "Gil, where are you, I need you to come get me now."_

"_What is your name."_

"_Sara Grissom." I answered without thought._

"_Tut tut tut, forgotten already have you, well that wont do." he undone the cuffs on my wrists and ankles, grabbed me by the hair and dragged me off the table._

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Getting her back… by ishotsherlock.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI, I'm only playing with them and will put them back relatively unharmed lol.

Rating: M, for torture and other adult themes.

Summery: Six years ago Sara went missing, she has just been found but there is a massive problem.

A/N: Ok, MAJOR warnings for this chapter. You might want a box of hankies nearby while you read.

A/N 2: Sorry I thought I posted this last week lol.

Chapter 6.

"_I was dragged off the table and across the room, he threw me on the floor at the base of a large post, it had chains at the top, I knew I had to get away, I had one good arm and two good legs, I had to make my move now. I waited until he turned back to me and kicked out with my legs, I caught him in the groin, he let out a scream and went down. I got up as quick as I could and ran for the door. I prayed the door was unlocked, and yes it was, I ran, I didn't look around I just had to get out of there, I ran up stairs and the next thing I knew I was outside. I stopped to take a breath and that's when I heard him following me, I had no direction I just ran. The sand and rocks cut my feet but I kept going, I knew if he caught me it would be all over so I just kept running._

_I fell down into a dry gully, I crawled along it until I reached a small cave, I was just about to crawl inside it when an arm come around my neck and began choking me, I gasped for breath but his hold was to tight._

"_That was not a smart thing to do bitch." he said into my ear "It seems like we'll have to go back to my grandfather and fathers ways to train you, by the time I'm finished with you you'll wish I had killed you out here."_

_I clawed at the arm around my neck but soon a darkness began to seep in at the edge of my vision, I struggled harder but a peaceful blackness engulfed me._

_I was dreaming about the first time Gil and I took the dogs to the park, it was a hot day, and now I'm really thirsty but the dogs wont let me drink anything, why is it so hot, I don't remember it being this hot in the park, no we were sat in the shade under a tree, it shouldn't be this hot. I slowly open my eyes and shut them immediately at the bright glare, I turn my head to the side and try again. I see my arm and its stretched out to the side, my wrist is tied to a stake in the sandy ground. I try to move it but it wont budge. I try with my other arm and its the same. I lift my head to look at my ankles and yep they're tied as well. As I look at my ankles I notice that I'm naked, my skin is turning a bright pink, then it hits me I'm staked down naked out in the boiling heat of the desert. I let my head drop back and shut my eyes again, I can now feel the heat cooking my skin, how long have I been out here. I lick my parched lips but it doesn't help, I try to remember when the last time I had a drink was. _

_Maybe this is how I'm going to die, staked out here and left for the animals to feed off of, at least I'd be giving something back to the animals, I laughed at that thought, maybe I should just close my eyes and see what happens, even though I have my eyes closed I can still see the brightness of the sun._

_Freezing, all around me is cold, I open my eyes and see a galaxy of stars high above me, I wonder If I'm dead yet, am I one of those stars just floating through space, no I can't be dead yet because I'm shivering, I watch the stars as they cross the night sky above me, I imagine myself floating among them. When the sun starts to make its appearance on the horizon I close my eyes again and slip into the darkness that has been calling for me._

_I'm so thirsty, he's left me out here for two days now, my skin has begun to blister, my tongue has swollen in my mouth, my wrists and ankles are rubbed sore and bleeding, it was getting harder to open my eyes, I think this is the slowest death possible._

_My name is Sara… my name is Sar… my name is … what is my name. a shadow falls across me and I hear someone say "Have you had enough yet."_

_Enough… enough what, what is it I'm meant to have enough of._

"_Yeah, I think you're done." he laughs._

_Then pain hits me, first my wrists then my ankles, then all over as I'm dragged along the ground._

_I'm surrounded by coolness, it covers me from head to toe. I try to open my eyes but they wont, it seems like they are stuck shut. I hear voices._

"_I think you left her out there for to long." a female._

"_Nah, she'll be fine in a few days then I can start her training again, leave her in the bath for a few more hours then take her out and put her in a cell." I recognise that voice but I don't know where from._

"_Yes sir."_

"_That's my good number one bitch."_

"_Thank you sir, do you need me to do anything else for you."_

"_Seeing as I cant use her yet, get on your knees bitch."_

_I let the darkness drag me back into its cooling depth._

Gil hit the pause button on the remote control, he got his phone out of his pocket and made a call "It's Grissom, I need some help… yeah is there anyway you can remotely download all of the files from your end… no I don't want any trace left that they were opened from either end… I'm standing in front of it now, walk me through it."

The others watched as Gil followed the commands from whoever he was speaking to, different screens appeared and cursors moved about them.

Five minutes later he spoke again "Yeah can you send them to my home computer… Thanks Archie." he hung up the phone and turned off the TV, then looking over his shoulder "Nobody saw anything happen here."

"Saw what, we all went straight outside." Greg said.

"Move, someone's coming up the stairs." Nick said as he hurried towards them.

Gil led them outside, he was just about to sit down on the bottom step when they heard shouting coming from below, they all drew their weapons and headed back in, at the pantry door they stopped and listened.

"Put the guns down or I'll shoot." came Lisa's voice.

"Fuck you, you worthless bitch." a young voice answered "This is my place and I wont have a bitch like you telling ME what to do."

"Son, just put the guns down and we can talk." Lisa.

"I'm Not your fucking son bitch, you have till the count of three to drop to the floor before I make you."

"You don't want to do this, your only a child." Lisa.

"YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO, AND I'M NOT A CHILD, NOW LAY ON THE FUCKING FLOOR BEFORE I PUT A BULLET IN YOUR WORTHLESS BRAIN YOU STUPID BITCH." shouted the young male voice.

"Ok, calm down."

Jim quietly led the way down the stairs to the large door at the bottom, he peaked around it and saw the back of a young boy who was pointing two guns at Lisa. He knew Lisa had seen him.

"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down, bitch lay down now this is your final warning."

Jim and Gil silently entered the room, Jim motioned for Lisa to lay down, they waited until she was on the floor and the boy lowered his guns to his side "My dad told me, all bitches need is a firm hand." the boy was about to step over to where Lisa lay but that is when Jim and Gil rushed him, Jim grabbed the guns just before Gil tackled the boy to the floor. Before Gil knew it the boy had turned his head and clamped his teeth into his arm "Can someone remove this kids teeth from my arm." Gil asked through gritted teeth as the boy started to struggle, Nick grabbed the boys legs while Greg got hold of his arms, Cath pried the boys mouth open then turned his head away so he couldn't bite anyone else.

"You ok Gil." she asked as she held on tight to the struggling boy.

"Yeah I'm fine, had worse bites from the dogs when they're playing."

"I'm gonna kill the fucking lot of you, you're nothing but scum." the boy said as he tried to buck the three men off of him.

Gil looked up at Lisa who now had her gun pointing at the boy's head "I think you missed one when you searched the place."

"He was hiding behind a fake wall in the in the room we were in."

"Where'd he get the guns." Jim asked.

"No idea, by the time I caught up with him he had them, he possibly had them on him while he was hiding."

"Where did you get the guns." Jim asked the boy.

"They're my guns, give them back and I'll kill the fucking lot of you."

"I think I'll hold onto them for a while. What's your name." Jim asked.

"Fuck you." the boy spat at him.

"That's not a nice name." Greg said.

"Fuck you too."

"Awww, he's got a surname as well." Greg chuckled.

"Greg stop antagonizing the boy."

"Sorry Grissom."

"Now kid, if we let you up are you going to behave." Gil asked as his arm began throbbing where the boy had bit him.

"No I'm gonna kill…"

"Yeah we know, you're going to kill the lot of us." Jim said as he rolled his eyes "Don't you know how to say anything else."

"Fuck you."

"Apart from that." Jim said as he knelt down next to the still struggling boy.

"Soon the time will come when all you scum will be wiped from the planet by the will of my father, only us chosen ones will survive to repopulate the new world."

"That was new." Greg said.

"What do you mean by the will of your father, do you mean god."

"God can go fuck himself, he's the reason this world needs to be wiped clean, when my father brings us out to the new world there will be none of your pathetic religion." he looked up at Cath and Lisa "And all of the bitches will know where their proper place is, Now let me GO, he's waiting for me."

"I don't think so." Jim said.

"My arms starting to cramp up, are you two able to hold him." Gil said as the throbbing really made itself known.

"Yeah I think we can hold him Grissom." Nick said as he pushed his weight down on the boys legs to stop them from kicking him.

"We need a trolley like the one they used for Hannibal Lecter in silence of the lambs." Greg said as he shuffled down so he could take the place from Gil.

"Nah, we just need kiddie handcuffs." Nick said.

"I've got some zip ties." Lisa said , she took two sets off her belt, she secured the boys feet together then his hands. Jim picked the boy up by the back of his top and plonked him down in the nearest chair "Stay." he said to the boy.

"Don't talk to me like I'm some bitch." he looked over at the two women in the room "And you two should be begging for my forgiveness, you're only on this planet to serve us men."

"Don't make me laugh." Lisa said as she looked at the boy "How old are you anyway."

"Old enough to know that the two of you old bitches should have been taken out behind the cabin and shot a long time ago. Look at you both wearing the clothes of a man, you should be ashamed, bet you cant even breed anymore." he laughed.

Jim accidentally clipped the boy round the back of the head "Behave or I'll have to gag you, now answer the lady's question."

"They're not fucking ladies, they're bitches to be trained to serve men."

"Ignore him Jim, we'll transport him to the hospital along with Gil."

"I'm fine." Gil said.

"Gil, you're dripping blood all over the floor." Cath said as she pulled up his sleeve "That's deep, possibly needs stitching and a tetanus shot, you might want to be checked for rabies you never know what the kids got."

"I haven't got anything, it's you lot that are contaminated." the boy said as he glowered at the people in the room.

"You be quiet." Jim told him.

"Fuck you."

"Jim, you want to give me the guns so I can bag them for evidence." Lisa asked pointing at the guns Jim had made safe but still held.

He handed them over "We better get them to the hospital." he indicated to Gil and the boy.

"I am not going anywhere with you scum, my father is waiting for me."

Jim walked over to the boy "Your father will have to wait for a bit." he said as he picked the boy up and slug him over his shoulder "Someone make sure he doesn't bite me."

"I got it." Nick said as he took hold of the boys head.

Jim led them up the stairs and through the cabin, Greg had the back doors open waiting for them, Jim waited for Greg and nick to get in the back before he handed the boy to them. Cath meanwhile had started to clean the bite on Gil's arm, once she had finished bandaging it she got into the middle seat, which left Jim and Gil in the front.

They had just got onto to road when Nick spoke up from the back "Boy, if you don't stop doing that im gonna get Jim to pull over and tie you to the roof rack."

"What's he doing." Jim asked from the front.

"He keeps trying to bite us." Greg said.

"Well hold his head so he cant bite you." Gil said as he closed his eyes as the pain in his arm began to get worse.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew Jim was gently shaking him awake "Gil' wake up we're here."

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Getting her back… by ishotsherlock.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI, I'm only playing with them and will put them back relatively unharmed lol.

Rating: M, for torture and other adult themes.

Summery: Six years ago Sara went missing, she has just been found but there is a massive problem.

A/N: Ok, MAJOR warnings for this chapter. You might want a box of hankies nearby while you read.

Chapter 7.

Gil sat through two nurses and a doctor treating his arm, he felt like a pin cushing after all of the injections he had been given. Finally he was discharged from the emergency room, he entered the elevator to go and see Sara. On the ride up he studied the men that surrounded him, they all wore long dusters, sunglasses and baseball caps. They all got off on the floor below Sara's, Gil accidentally bumped into the last man as he past him. As soon as the doors shut he got his phone out and dialled Jim's number.

"Jim, its Gil, round up all of the security guards, cops and agents you can find and get them up to Sara's floor now, I think the men from the site have come to take the women and children, be careful they're armed to the teeth."

"How the hell did they get here, I was told by the FBI agent that they had been caught." Jim said as he motioned for the others to follow him.

"Well obviously they weren't caught because there are seven heavily armed men on the floor, when they got off the elevator they were all wearing dusters, I'll do what I can from up here but you need to get here as soon as." he said as the doors opened, he hung up and put his phone in his pocket the rushed to the nurses station "Where are the women and children the FBI brought in earlier."

"I can't release that information sir." the nurse on duty told him, she didn't even look up form the computer.

"Well are there any FBI agents…"

"Mr Grissom, is there a problem." Dr Mathews asked as he approached.

"Yes there is, I think the men form the site this morning are one floor down and heavily armed, we need to secure this floor now. Do you have anything we can use to block the doors, if there are any FBI agents up here get them to help you."

"All the stairwell doors on this level have electronic security locks with a code that is changed daily. Then to get to the patients they will have to get through several locked, barred and re-enforced doors, only the staff on this level have the keys."

"Well just to be on the safe side barricade the doors and get the staff and all patients behind the doors, are these the only elevators onto this level." he asked as he pulled out his phone again and hit redial.

"No, there are another set around the corner, but again you need to have the code to get off on this floor and the doors cant be opened until it is put in, you cant even jimmy them open."

"Ok, barricade the stairwell then get behind the doors. Jim how ya doing down there."

"We've got twenty four men, including the FBI agents that should have been up there and back ups on the way, all elevators are locked down, we're on level three making our way up to you, how's it looking up there."

"It's quiet at the moment, I've got doctor Mathews barricading the stairwells, as soon as that's done I'll lock them all behind the secured doors, I'll do a quick sweep then get comfy behind the nurses station."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"I wont."

"I mean it Gil, stay with the doctor and nurses."

"I'm not going to sit back and wait, not again, I'll be ready here for either them or you, whoever arrives first." he said as he hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. He helped doctor Mathews barricade all the doors "Why aren't there any agents up here."

"One of them got a call, they all left a ten minutes before you arrived."

After locking everyone behind the security doors Gil did a quick sweep of the rest of the floor then settled down in the nurses station, he removed his gun from its holster and phone from his pocket, he placed them on the desk in front of him, then he sat back and waited.

He didn't have to wait long before he heard the sound of metal on metal and a slight creaking noise, he picked up his phone and dialled Jim "Where are you." he whispered.

"Two floors down."

"They're in the elevator shaft trying to open the doors." he picked up his gun and took aim at the doors.

"Right, I'll let the FBI guys secure the elevator on this level." Jim indicated for the agents to secure the elevator.

"You might want to leave a few of the security guards with them, I have a feeling they may try to let the bastards go."

"Why do you think that."

"Well the fact that they received a phone call then left the floor ten minutes before the armed men got on the elevator might have something to do with it."

"Yeah that could do it." he turned and picked seven of the biggest security guards and told them to keep an eye on the feebs. They all grinned, turned and followed the agents through the door.

Gil watched as something was pressed between the slightly opened doors "They'll be opening the door soon, where are you."

"Floor below you, I'm just about to check if there are any left here." Jim slowly and quietly opened the stairwell door, he looked down the corridor towards the elevators, he saw that they had been blocked off with maintenance signs, he indicated for Greg to hold the door open while he checked. Soon he was back in the stairwell and talking to Gil "They're all in there, I'm going to send the rest of the security and Nick up to the floor above you that way they cant escape above or below you."

"Make it quick." Gil whispered "The door is opened about a foot."

"Give them two minutes to get in place then I'll call up to them from here."

Gil watched as the doors in front of him slowly opened a few more inches, then he heard the call from below "Police we have you surrounded, give up now and come down slowly."

The cranking grew faster as the men tried to open the doors farther "Las Vegas police, stop what you're doing and raise your hands." Gil called.

He saw movement behind the door, a gun barrel was pushed through them, before the man on the other end could pull the trigger Gil sent a single shot at the shadow behind the doors, he heard a scream and banging as the gun fell down the shaft "This is your last chance, we have officers on the floors below and above you, throw all your weapons through the door or we will be forced to fire upon you."

Gil ducked as a shot came through the door, he then heard multiple echoing shots from the elevator shaft, it sounded like a thunder storm in the enclosed space, he saw movement close to the door, then two gun barrels appeared and released two shots, Gil fired the rest of the clip in his gun then quickly reloaded, it had gone deathly quiet "Jim what's happening." he whispered.

"The fucking FBI agents just fired up into the bloody shaft, they nearly took my fucking head off." Jim said angrily "Nick's been hit but it's only a graze, the guys in the shaft are toast, four fell past us here and landed on top of the elevator, the other two are just hanging there. I take it it was you who took out the last of them."

"Yeah I had to, they fired through the door at me, I don't think they wanted them to surrender."

"I think its time we had a little chat to our friends from the FBI, you ok up there for a few minutes.

"Yeah I'm good, I'll check on the two guys then make sure everyone up here is ok, see ya soon."

"Stay alert, just in case there are more of them."

"Will do." Gil said as he slowly came out from behind the desk, when he got to the elevator he made sure not to poke his head through in case the FBI agents were still pointing their weapons up the shaft. He could tell instantly that the two men were dead, one had three bleeding holes in his chest where his heart was and the other was missing an eye and part of his jaw. He turned away and made his way down the corridor to the first locked door, he quietly opened it and walked to the next one, before he opened it he looked through the glass at the people huddled by the third door. He was just about to open the door when a figure in a duster came into view, the man began to turn towards the door, Gil ducked and as he did he saw a missing ceiling tile on the other side of the door.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and once again hit redial, he whispered into it "Jim we have at least one more up here, he's between the sixth and seventh security door, if you stay low and to the left of the corridor you should remain unseen, just let me know when you get to the first door, oh and don't bring the FBI they'll only fuck it up."

"I'll be there in one minutes, stay out of sight."

"I'm directly below the door so I'm good, the other doors are propped open."

"I've just reached your floor, don't shoot me when I come through that first door."

"Ok then."

A few seconds later Jim was crouched opposite Gil, he took a small rod from his vest pocket and screwed a tiny mirror to the top of it, he then reached up so that he could see what was happening on the other side "One guy, looks like he only has the one gun." he whispered, he followed the movement of the man for a few minutes then looked at Gil "Ok, when I give you the signal unlock the door but don't open it yet he's only gone for a few seconds when he enters the room on the left." they waited, Jim kept an eye on the man and Gil waited with the key a few microns from the lock, Jim nodded and Gil inserted the key and turned the lock, then he waited again. At Jim's next nod he eased the door open a few millimetres then waited again. Jim nodded once more and they both entered the corridor with their guns drawn and pointed at the young man when he entered next "Las Vegas police department, drop the gun and raise your hands."

Gil could see that the young man was going to put up a fight, and in a split second he rushed the confused man, his first punch landed in the mans gut, doubling him over, his next punch had the man unconscious on the floor, Jim was instantly beside him and checking the man for more weapons, he found three hand guns, a sawn off shot gun and four knives. They rolled the man over and Jim cuffed him "Doc, you got somewhere we can stash this guy for a bit."

"Yeah, room three is empty and soundproofed."

"Excellent." Jim said as he grabbed hold of the mans shirt, two of the nurses helped them to get the man in the room and into the typical pyjamas of the ward, he was then unhand cuffed and strapped down with the restraints "I don't want this man released to anyone but Gil or myself, not even the FBI."

"What man." the nurse said and winked at Jim.

"Exactly." Jim said and gave the man a pat on the back, then he looked at Gil "Why don't you go visit with Sara for a few minutes, while I go talk to the yank offs that call themselves the FBI, it should stand for fucking big idiots." he mumbled the last part as he left Gil to see Sara.

Dr Mathews led Gil through the last door and to a door on the right, he tapped in his code "She's probably still sedated from earlier."

"That's ok I just want to sit with her for a little while."

"Call when you're ready and someone will let you out."

"Will do, and thanks Doc."

"That's ok Mr Grissom, I better check on my staff and the rest of the patients."

Gil took a deep breath then turned the handle and entered the room, in front of him Sara lay strapped to the bed, he walked over and gently sat on the side by her hip, reaching out he gently took her hand in his. He was startled when her hand gripped his, he looked up at her, she was watching him.

"Sara." he couldn't believe she was awake and looking at him "Sara, honey its all ok, you're safe now."

"Release me so I can go back to my master." her hand tightened around his.

"He cant hurt you anymore, none of them can." Gil said as he tried to get her to release her tightening grip on his hand.

"If you don't release me now you're going to die just like the other one."

Gil finally managed to release his hand, he flexed it a few time "What do you mean like the other one."

"You'll find out soon enough if you don't release me, you cant keep me from him, others have tried but he always gets me back."

"Sara what has he done to you."

"My name is BITCH ONE OH TWO TWO, I am his, you are no-one, you will die in agony as he slowly peels the skin from your worthless body for touching me. He is the only master I will serve."

"Sara, its me Gil, your husband, I've been looking for you for six years." a tear trailed down his cheek.

"IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU ARE THE REASON I HAD TO SUFFER FOR YEARS BEFORE HE FINALLY ACCEPTED ME AS HIS."

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Getting her back… by ishotsherlock.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI, I'm only playing with them and will put them back relatively unharmed lol.

Rating: M, for torture and other adult themes.

Summery: Six years ago Sara went missing, she has just been found but there is a massive problem.

A/N: Ok, MAJOR warnings for this chapter. You might want a box of hankies nearby while you read.

Chapter 8.

"Sara it wasn't my fault, he took you from me, he ruined the last six years." he leaned down so his hose was a few millimetres her hers "Remember the time I woke you up early and surprised you with Bruno, you were so happy that day."

She moved her head so her mouth was next to his ear she whispered "I only remember the life I have with my master, you and your lies can go FUCK YOURSELF." he teeth sank into his ear.

The pain shot through his head as a large chunk was ripped from his ear, he slammed his hand over the bleeding wound and looked at the manically laughing woman strapped to the bed "This isn't you Sara, I promise I am going to get the old you back."

"This is me." she laughed "This is what I am, a worthless bitch for my master to do with as HE pleases, you will never be my master, I will never worship you like I do him, he is my everything and you will be writhing in pain when he gives me permission to rip your worthless body in to pieces."

"You're my life Sara and I'm going to get you back."

"My name is BITCH ONE OH TWO TWO, I am not Sara and I never will be."

The door open and a nurse walked in "Sir is everything… sir you're bleeding."

"I know, and everything is fine, we are just having a little chat."

"Sir, you really need to get that bleeding sorted and I need to check on the patient."

"Her name is Sara Grissom and she is my wife."

"No I'm not, I am BITCH ONE OH TWO TWO, and you bitch should be helping me get back to my master."

The nurse looked at Gil then shaking her head walked over to where the IV was, pulled out a syringe and injected a clear liquid into the line. Gil watched as Sara's eyelids began to droop "What did you give her, I needed to ask her some more questions."

"It was a sedative, it will keep her under for another twelve hours, Dr Mathews is insisting that all of the women brought in by the FBI are kept sedated, I've even had to mildly sedate the children as well. Now sir I really must insist that you get your ear looked at its starting to make a puddle on the floor."

Before he knew what was happening he had been dragged out of the door and over to the nurses station where Jim and the others were waiting for him "Now what happened, we leave you alone for a few minutes and you come back bleeding." Cath said as he got nearer to them.

"Sara took a chuck out of my ear." he said as the nurse sat him down on a chair and removed his hand to look at his ear.

"I'll get Dr Mathews, this looks like it needs stitching. The nurse handed him a wad of gauze then walked of mumbling about visitors being more trouble than the patients.

"Why did Sara bite you." Cath said as she placed the gauze on his ear.

"Because I got to close to her teeth." he snapped, he took a deep breath "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap, its just hard seeing her like that, I just want to hold her and tell her it will be ok, but I don't know if it will after what she has been through."

"We'll help her Gil, we'll all help her to remember who she was, I know it will take a long time but in the end she will be the old Sara that we all know and love." Jim said as he patted Gil on the back. He saw Dr Mathews and another Dr walking towards them "Wait here I'll be back in a moment." after a quick discussion with the two Dr's, Jim came back to where the group were "Ok Gil the Doc's are going to take you in to a room and examine your ear, we'll wait out here for you."

"My ears fine, see its even stopped bleeding, and they gave me injections downstairs for pain and antibiotics."

"Griss, your ear is not fine and I will drag you into that room if I have to." Greg said as he stood up to his full height and glared down at his boss.

"Fine… fine I'll go." he stood up and walked slowly into the room the two Dr's indicated, he sat on the bed and let them examine his ear.

"Yep, this needs stitching but first I'm going to give you a different antibiotic to prevent any infection. Now if you would be so kind as to remove your vest and shoes we can beguine." the other Dr told Gil. He sighed and removed his shoes and CSI vest "Now lay down on your side and get comfy, this may take a while."

Gil felt the cold wet swab on his arm and then the scratch of the needle being inserted, he was looking at the watch on Dr Mathews wrist, but as he watched it looked like time was slowing down, his eyelids suddenly felt very heavy, the last thought he had before a drug induced sleep took him was that he was going to hang Jim up by his nuts.

When his eyes open the next time the room was in semi darkness and someone was snoring, he knew it wasn't him because he was awake, he slowly sat up and looked around the room, Jim was in a chair on the other side of the bed, Gil reached out with his foot and nudged him.

"You told them to sedate me didn't you." he asked as he swung his legs off the bed.

"You needed it, I know you haven't been sleeping properly since Sara went missing so I thought you could do with a few hours of uninterrupted sleep, that and the fact they needed to stitch your ear without you wriggling." Jim chuckled.

"Where are the others." he asked as he rubbed both palms down his face, he needed a shave.

"They're all at your place crashing in your living room, I'll give them a call when we've picked up breakfast. Archie's rigged up your computer to that big flat screen TV you've got, so when we've all eaten we can watch the rest of the files."

They arrived at Gil's house an hour after leaving the hospital, Gil had looked in on his sleeping wife before he left. They all ate in silence, not wanting to see what else was on the files, but soon enough they had all finished, each of them picked up their coffee's and moved back into the living room, they all got comfy on the chairs and sofa's, then Gil pointed the remote at the TV and then at his computer.

The bland screen flickered to life, the file started where it had been paused at the site.

On the screen and six years ago.

_I don't know how long he kept me in the tiny room, the light only comes on when the food and water arrives, I cant really call it food, it's a slice of bread and a bowl of slop covered rice. I did think about refusing to eat and drink, but what would be the point, I needed all of my strength for when Gil arrived, I would be no good to him if I couldn't walk or worse if I died, I know that would be the end of him. _

_The room I am in is six paces by six paces, there is a thin mattress on the floor and a bucket in the corner by they door. every time the light comes on I can see the scratch marks in the flaking paint on the door, I wonder how many women have been in here before me, and how many women are here in this place now. My whole body is still painful from the sun burn, but the cream that is left with the food is helping, I had to laugh as I was putting the cream on when a clip from silence of the lambs popped into my head "It puts the lotion on its skin." I quickly stopped laughing when I remembered what happened to the women in the film. _

_Its strange sitting here in the dark, I don't know what time it is, or what day it is, so I started to count the number of times the light comes on, so far I'm on sixty three, so if they are feeding me three times a day then it has been twenty one days that I have been in this room, but what if they are only feeding me twice a day then I have been in here thirty one and a half days. _

_I jumped when the lights came on, they were so bright, brighter than they had been, before it was just a single dim light , now it was surrounding me, blinding me. I waited for the food to come but it didn't, the door never opened, I tried to sleep but the lights were to bright, no matter where I lay they pierced through my eyelids. I covered my eyes with my arm and jumped when suddenly the tiny room was filled with noise, it was so loud, I tried to cover my ears but can still hear it._

_Suddenly the lights went out and the noise stopped, but I can still see and hear them, I lay down but as soon as my head touched the mattress the lights and noise started again and a loud voice said "No." I jumped, I began counting in my head, one, two, three, four… seven hundred and sixty three… nine hundred and twenty four. The then it all stopped again, I sat against the cold wall, my head cradled in my hands, I let my eyelids drift shut and it started again, the voice saying "No." the lights and sounds. This time I counted to over a thousand before it went dark and silent, and while I was counting I was planning, when the lights went out I shifted position, I turned my back to the door and lay my forehead against the wall and closed my eyes, I waited to see if it would happen again, but it didn't. I began to recite the periodic table, I'd gone through it three time when I yawned and again let sleep try to take me. I had just drifted off when it started again "No." the blazing lights and loud sounds._

_This kept happening every time I drifted off to sleep, I cant remember how many times or how long they kept me from sleeping but I know I was becoming exhausted, I tried to count again._

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Three… three … what comes after three. I gave up and started on the periodic table again, but it wouldn't come to me, I just wanted to sleep, but they still wouldn't let me. No matter what I did the noise and lights kept blazing at me. I sat in the corner and began to rock back and forth, my stomach let out a growl but I ignored it, back and forth I rocked, even after the lights and sound stopped again. I wanted Gil to come and hold me so I could sleep for just a little while._

_I don't know how long I sat there rocking back and forth but when suddenly a voice said "Good bitch, you can sleep now." I laughed and lay down within moments I was asleep._

_I don't know how long they let me sleep, it could have been five minutes, five hours or five days, but I knew I was still exhausted when the man came back in and woke me up, he dragged me out of the tiny room and back into the first room, I was once again strapped to the table._

"_What is your name."_

"_Sara."_

"_Wrong, your name is Bitch one oh two two, now say it."_

"_My name is bitch one oh two two."_

"_Again."_

"_My name is bitch one oh two two."_

"_Good bitch, now who do you belong to."_

"_Gil."_

"_No, he doesn't want you, he gave you to me, now who do you belong to."_

"_You."_

"_Good bitch, now we just have to make sure you remember that, this will hurt a lot but it will make sure you remember."_

_I watched as he got a handful of metal sewing needles and lay them by my head, he picked up the first one and showed it to me as he grabbed my arm, I watched with horror as he slowly pushed the needle into my arm until it was touching the bone, I screamed as he pushed it harder. He did this over and over with the other needles until they were all sticking out of my body, I didn't see him get another handful but screamed as he slowly pushed them under all of my finger and toe nails. I had tears streaming down my face and my eyes were screwed shut so I couldn't see what he was doing, but I let out the loudest scream when a jolt lifted my body from the table, he had connected a wire to all of the needles and was sending an electric shock through them._

"_What is your name and who do you belong to."_

"_Bitch one oh two two and I belong to you."after I said it he shocked me._

"_What is your name and who do you belong to."_

"_Bitch one oh two two and I belong to you." another shock._

"_What is your name and who do you belong to."_

"_Bitch one oh two two and I belong to you." and another._

"_Again."_

_I kept telling him and he kept asking me then shocking me._

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Getting her back… by ishotsherlock.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI, I'm only playing with them and will put them back relatively unharmed lol.

Rating: M, for torture and other adult themes.

Summery: Six years ago Sara went missing, she has just been found but there is a massive problem.

A/N: Ok, MAJOR warnings for this chapter. You might want a box of hankies nearby while you read.

Chapter 9.

_When I was finally thrown back in my room my body was continually shaking from the shocks, I couldn't feel any part of my body that wasn't hurting, but the pain that came out on top was from under my nails, followed closely but the ache in my bones where the scrapes from the needles where really painful._

_I closed my eyes and attempted to sleep but the lights and blasting music started again, I groaned painfully as I attempted to sit up, my body wouldn't respond so I gave up and lay there. Even though I was still exhausted I knew they wouldn't let me sleep, so I let my mind wander, I looked up into the bright lights and imagined a cinema screen, I thought about the first time I met Gil, the images appeared on my minds screen, he looked so young and handsome, we spent a wonderful long week together after the conference had finished, we talked for hours each day, walked around museums and art galleries, sat in the parks and had picnic's. we spent the nights either on the small couch in my room or in my large bed, whispering into the small hours after we had worshiped each other._

_I thought about the phone call I received off of him inviting me to come to Vegas, and the first date we went on that was followed by many more, and the day he proposed to me, we had just both finished in the shower, for the second time since we had got home, and were laying in bed when he suddenly turned to me and said he had offered his resignation, I was shocked and asked him why he would do that, he said so he could do this. He reached into his bedside draw and pulled out a small black box he asked me to marry him, I was so shocked that I couldn't speak for a few minutes but finally I managed to squeak out a yes. Later as I lay in his arms I asked what he was going to do for work, he told me not to worry the sheriff had rejected his resignation and wouldn't accept mine either as they were changing the rules in the lab to allow married people to work together._

_I didn't notice when the lights went out and the music stopped because I was so engrossed in my imagination but suddenly a voice said "Good bitch, you can sleep now." I laughed and closed my eyes letting the dreams come._

_It felt like I had only just drifted off to sleep when he came for me again and I was dragged into the room. I was hung up between two posts, my wrists attached by chains to the tops and my ankles attached the same way to the bottoms._

"_What is your name and who do you belong to." he started asking me again._

"_One oh two two and I belong to you." I answered automatically._

"_Well I don't believe you mean that." he said as he turned and picked up something from the table. He turned and walked behind me "Now lets try that again shall we, what is your name."_

"_One oh two two."_

"_Again and this time say it like your life depends on it, because my sweet bitch it does."_

"_One oh two two." I said as if I believed it. Something hit my back and I let out a yelp._

"_Not good enough, try again."_

"_One oh two two." I said between sobs._

"_Still not good enough, maybe you need an incentive… how about this, if by the time I'm finished here today and that I'm satisfied that you really believe that you are mine, then I'll let you sleep with out having to ask permission."_

_The thought of having a proper sleep tugged at my exhausted mind, but I knew I had to resist for as long as I could, but that didn't mean I couldn't pretend and make him believe "My name is one oh two two and I belong to you." I said in the most convincing way._

"_There, that's better, but I know you still need some encouragement to fully believe it." I heard a noise as he did something behind me "Every time I don't believe you I'm going to move the poles a little as well as whip you across the back. Now again what is your name and who do you belong to."_

_I tried my best to convince him but he still didn't believe me when I told him, It felt like my whole body was being torn apart every time he moved the poles, my back and legs stung from the whippings I received. Again and again he asked me and again and again he didn't believe me. I was sobbing by the time he finally said "Good Bitch." he brought the poles back towards each other then undid the chains, I dropped to the floor in a heap, he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up onto my knees._

"_Prove to me that you believe you are mine." he said._

"_I am yours." I said, he shook my by the hair._

"_I said prove it bitch, now get my dick out and suck it."_

_I must have hesitated too long, his foot connected with my stomach and launched me backwards, my head hit the floor and I saw stars as my vision blurred., he yanked me up by my arm and dragged me over to the table and threw me across it face down, I felt him fasten the cuffs around my wrists, my feet were dangling off the floor. He turned each bar until I couldn't move my arms "Your pissing me off bitch." he said before the first strike came, it was harder than he had hit me before. I felt blood trickle down my legs as he hit me again and again._

"_All you had to do was obey me, you're just like the other bitches that have been brought here, but soon you will do what I tell you when I tell you." he was panting by the time he finished and my bum and legs were red raw and bleeding, I heard him take a calming breath "Now I gave you the chance to obey me and you didn't, so now I'm going fuck the life out of you. But I'm not going to use my dick, no that would be to good for a filthy untrained bitch like you, I'm going to introduce you to one of my grandfathers tools, he used to use this on the bitches when they first arrived at his farm. I've modified it a little to make it more painful to the insolent bitches that I have to use it on." _

_I heard him move across the room and open a cabinet, I couldn't see what he brought back but I felt the size of it as he shoved it inside of me, I screamed as the pain shot up my back, he pulled it nearly out then shoved it back in "All you had to do was obey me bitch." he said between shoves, I tried to block out the pain but couldn't as he shoved it in harder. My tears were pooled on the table and my screaming had turned my throat raw by the time he finished, he placed the thing on the table in front of me so I could see it for the first time "This was the end of a broom handle that my grandfather used to use to break the new bitches for the first time, but I added the duct tape for the thickness a few weeks after I got my first bitch." he picked up the handle and walked back to the cabinet, when he returned he was holding a metal contraption in his hand, he showed it to me, I didn't know what it was for but soon found out when he grabbed my jaw and forced my mouth open. He put the two rubber pieces between my teeth the buckled it behind my head, he started turning a knob on the side which forced my mouth open further until my jaws hurt. He then unchained my wrists from the table and dragged me off of it, he buckled the cuffs to the legs and forced me down onto my knees, my back and the lower part of my body where I had been abused protested and I let out a strangled moan. _

"_Now, I am going to shove my dick into that sweet mouth of your, we could have done this nicely but you didn't listen to me, but you soon will, soon you will be begging to suck my cock." _

_I watched as he removed his filthy shorts, he took his dick in his hand and began wanking himself until he was hard, I tried to struggle as he grabbed my hair and forced his dick inside my mouth, he started out with small slow strokes but soon he was ramming it in, I gagged as he hit the back of my throat, he laughed and said "I thought you might have got rid of your gag reflex by now, but obviously you've never had someone as large as me shoving it into your mouth." I gagged as he forced the last few inches down my throat, he sped up and a few minutes later came in my mouth "Swallow it, like the good little bitch I know you'll become." he said breathlessly. I had no choice as he covered my nose with his hand "The next time I make you do that you'll clean me off with your mouth afterwards and thank me for the pleasure, but now I think its time you went back to your room for a few hours, I'll send in one of my bitches to clean you up, I don't want you getting an infection and dieing on my, not now that I know what a pleasure you will be for me, oh and next time I'll be sticking my cock in that sweet arse of yours." _

_I was in so much pain as he un-cuffed me that I didn't even struggle as he dragged me back to my room "Get some sleep while you can, because it will be a while before you get any more."_

_I dragged myself on to the mattress and collapsed, my eyes closed instantly and within moments I was asleep. I think someone came in and dripped water into my mouth, but that could have been part of a dream. I was woken up briefly when someone shoved a bit of bread in my mouth, I remember chewing painfully and taking a mouthful of water then went back to sleep. I think this happened a few times._

_I was shocked into wakefulness when something cold was dripped onto my back, I tried to move but couldn't as the pain held me in place, a soft female voice said "Don't try to move, just let me clean you up."_

"_Who are you." I asked as I felt the cool liquid spread over my back._

"_I'm his number one Bitch."_

"_Oh, how long have you been held here."_

"_Don't be silly I live here, and once you have gone through this training you'll like it here with us. I know you're the one who will be taking my place as the head bitch, and I'm happy about that, it will give me more time to worship the master."_

"_I just want to go home to my husband, he'll be going frantic looking for me."_

"_He'll get over it soon enough and now you'll have the master to look after. Oh look at your hair, well don't worry after the ceremony I'll shave it all off."_

"_What ceremony."_

"_Your ceremony for when you are officially inducted into the family, we have a big party and we all watch as he takes you on the marriage bed in front of everyone here."_

"_Wh… what do you mean in front of everyone."_

"_Just what I said, first you will willingly show him that he is your master by sucking him off, then you will be made to show your loyalty to him, once that is done he will make you get on all fours on the bed and we will all watch as you accept him as your one true master, its all part of the ceremony. For my ceremony they brought my father here, he had been beating me and fucking me since I first bled. I really had fun with him, master gave me one of his personnel hunting knives, I laughed as I slowly took that knife and cut his rotten dick off and shoved it in his mouth, I then asked if all of the men in the room could fuck the life out of him, master said it was a good idea he went first. I had the pleasure of seeing the light go from his eyes as all of the men fucked him as he bled to death. All of the women here come from similar backgrounds and in the end we all have come to worship the master for taking us away from our old lives and bringing us into the light of the new dawn, and once he has got rid of all the sinners on the surface then we will be able to populate the world in his image."_

"_But my husband isn't like that, he's a good man."_

"_Oh he would have turned on you as soon as he got the chance, you can only trust the master, he is the only one who can save us from this pathetic country."_

"_But I like this country."_

"_You'll like it better when we can walk on the bones of the dead, just imagine after he has wiped out religion and the government and got rid of all the pathetic people who will do anything for a bit of money, we will emerge from here and build a better world where bitches know there place. There will be no poverty and no money, there will be no government, there will only be us and our perfect world."_

"_Oh my god, you're all delusional."_

"_No… we all believe in the better world and the sooner you start behaving and listen to the master the better it will be for you."_

"_No, my name is Sara Grissom, and soon my husband and my friends will find this place and get me out of here, if you help I can guarantee they will go easy on you."_

"_Now who's the delusional one, there is no getting out of here, soon your husband and friends will be laying dead at the masters feet. Now stop being silly and start listening to what the master is telling you."_

"_I will never obey him."_

"_Well that's a shame, I was hoping that you would have learnt your place by now, but I see that you will be hard to break, but I look forward to the challenge." he said from the doorway "Bitch one, stop trying to help her, she's not ready to learn our teachings yet, as soon as you're done here bring her down to room seven."_

"_Yes master."_

"_And make sure all of the men are in attendance."_

"_I will do as you say master."_

"_Good bitch." he stroked her hair then glanced at me "Now comes the fun part, not for you but for the rest of us." he laughed then left the room._

_A little while latter the woman had finished with my back, she placed a blindfold over my eyes, she gently helped me to stand then led me from the room down a lot of stairs and along a corridor. She stopped and turned me around, I felt the cuffs and flinched when they were fastened. When she had cuffed both my wrists and my ankles she removed the blindfold._

_I squinted as I looked around the bright room, in front of me were rows of men, sitting on the chairs spread out across the large room, all of the men had a woman or a young girl sitting either between their legs or next to them on the floor, all of them were naked, three of the men in the front row had their hands on their dicks and one was getting a blow job from the woman in front of him. I watched as a few more men, followed by some more women, entered the room and sat down, then the man from upstairs came in._

"_Welcome to all of you who are my faithful followers, today we will be demonstrating the best ways to get the most out of your bitches. This is my newest bitch one oh two two, she has only been with me for just under a month but she still has a lot to learn, I am hoping that today she will start to realize that she is here for good." all the men in the room began to laugh._

"_Now, this bitch was starting to show some improvement but I think its time I now step up the lessons, so from now until I think she is truly ready she will stay locked up in the chains for all to see, she will not be allowed to eat, drink, sleep or talk unless I give her permission. So to start with I will be demonstrating the differences between my grandfathers way of training a new bitch and my new way of doing it. Now she has already been branded so we wont have to do that, but she will have to learn her place. From the notes that were taken I know she will be starting her bleeding soon so that will be a good place to start, she will feel shame as we watch the blood flow down her legs." he looked at me and grinned._

Gil hit the pause button, got up from his chair and walked out of the room.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_


End file.
